


Praising The King

by orphan_account



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Boyking!Sam, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Questionable Lube Choices (i.e. Blood), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Samifer Love Week 2016, Throne Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam punishes some demons that dared to disrespect his angel and when he's done Lucifer is the only thing on his mind - Lucifer and Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praising The King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Samifer Love Week 2016 - Prompt: Dark!Sam / Boyking!Sam

                                                              

* * *

Sam breathes heavy when the last demon hits the ground – one less to disobey his angel’s orders and a warning for all the others to not mess with any of them. Lucifer himself, as silent as always when Sam is putting them back into place, is sprawled over the huge throne in front of Sam, watching his every movement with eagle eyes. When he looks up, Sam wipes over his lips, smearing the blood across his face in the process. It’s everywhere, blood of their servants who dared to show disrespect towards the crown, dared to doubt their ruler. Sam just can’t control his anger when any of them sasses Lucifer or gives him weird glares – no one has the right to do that. No one.

“The next to speak up without permission will not get away that easy – _understood_?”

His voice is dark, dangerous, making the demons lined up behind him cringe without them even seeing his face. If they would have seen it, they were gone already. His hazel eyes, usually sparkling with passion, are pitch black and his glare is deadly for anyone but the one sitting on his spot in front of him. With one swift movement of his hand the doors to his left open and the demons use their chance to flee, leaving him and Lucifer alone in the huge room.

Sam steps up to Lucifer, stalks over the dead meat suits to his feet that have no meaning for him anymore. There is only one thing he wants now, only one thing he needs and his angel willingly spreads his arms when he comes closer – a blissful and affectionate smile on his lips. The kiss they share is harsh and rough and filled with more devotion than it seems. Sam is unable to stop biting Lucifer’s lips and demand more from him. Strong hands shove under his shirt and pull it over his head when they part for a second, quickly followed by Lucifer’s own. Both of them are forgotten the moment they are on the ground.

“You always get so turned on when you punish them, Sam.” Lucifer purrs, his soft and gentle voice a huge contrast to his own demanding touches. Sam growls at his words, nails digging into the angel’s back where his shoulder blades begin – the spot where his wings spread when he wants them to.

“They need to show respect to you.” He says, almost as if he’s trying to defend himself, even though Lucifer knows that Sam isn’t sorry in the slightest. “They deserved it.”

“So eager to prove yourself worthy of my love, aren’t you? And so needy for me to grant it to you.”

Sam buries his face against Lucifer’s neck, inhaling the cold scent that is unique to his other half. His teeth scrape over his skin and draw a fine line of blood that he licks up with his tongue carefully.

“I need it, I need _you_. _All_ of you.” He murmurs, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin and drawing a silent moan from the blond. Lucifer’s arms wrap tighter around Sam, pull him onto his lap and Sam immediately straddles him and grinds against the angel. “Please, I _need_ your love…”

“You’ll always have it, Sam.” Lucifer assures him, kissing the spot behind his ear gently. “I always loved you and your dark side. This is who you are, Sam. You are my king and you’ll always be.”

“Only yours, my angel.” Sam purrs back, this time sinking his teeth deep into Lucifer’s flesh. The angel throws his head back with one long and deep guttural moan when Sam begins to suck – slow and teasing and heavenly all the same. No demon blood for his king, no. Only his own – powerful and pure and made for his other half. Lucifer will always grant Sam anything he wants and desires, denying him any wish is blasphemy. Sam’s birthright is this throne, next to Lucifer. And he will stay here.

When Sam withdraws his lips are covered in blood, eyes flashing black at Lucifer again – whose icy blue eyes glare at him with pure desire. Lucifer easily closes the wound and brushes one of his thumbs over the swollen and red mouth of his other half. The brunet doesn’t even flinch at the pain the touch causes, instead shivers in delight when Lucifer licks his finger clean and pulls him into another heated and desperate kiss. Their tongues battle when Lucifer shoves a hand into Sam’s pants, scratching red marks over his cheek and back as he pulls t out again. The moan Sam lets out at the painful sensation is only fueling his actions more with the sheer need in it.

Sam becomes an animal when he’s like this, taking all Lucifer gives him and still wanting more – no amount of pain and pleasure is too much for him. He gets high on the taste of his blood, on the touches and praised Lucifer offers him so willingly. Everything just becomes one gigantic sensation and it’s overwhelming for all his senses just the same.

“Take me, please.” Sam begs when Lucifer turns the tables and begins to dominate him. Sam initiates it, every time, shows his angel that he needs him – but it’s always Lucifer who is the lead in the end. That’s just how it is because Sam always longed for him and always ran to him and now he’s finally home, _with_ him.

Lucifer’s arm wraps around his waist and he bends Sam over the throne, a picture he takes in completely for a moment before snipping his fingers and making the rest of their clothes disappear. If it wouldn’t be too distracting he would tell Sam to never wear any clothes at all; the sight of his perfect true vessel is one he will never get tired of. He scrapes his fingers over the toned chest, leaving dark markings when his nails slowly dig deeper until Sam gasps out loud.

“So beautiful and all mine.” Lucifer growls and leans down, trailing his split tongue over the markings to coax more moans and gasps from Sam. He carefully brings his hand to Sam’s lips, enjoying how the brunet immediately darts for it and seals his lips around his wrist. A short sting of pain is all Lucifer notices before this arousing feeling of Sam’s needy sucking takes over him again and he sinks down on him, pressing their naked and heated bodies together.

It’s not long that Sam keeps up what he’s doing, this is just playing now – the real shot is already rushing through his veins. When he lets go eventually, Lucifer is quick to catch his lips with his ownss, not bothering closing the dripping wound and licking up as much as he can. He knows Sam would never admit to anyone else how much this turns him on – how being covered in blood makes him feel more alive than anything else in this world. When Lucifer’s hands shove between his legs and spread them Sam closes his eyes and pushes against him; the tip of his angel’s hard cock already pressing against his rear.

He knows what Lucifer does when his mouth moves down his chest, lips and tongue circling his nipples and biting down to make him cry out in pleasure. He’s so lost in this feeling that he can’t even gasp when soaked fingers push into him with force, he just writhes and begs for more. It’s a weird feeling every time and yet it’s the hottest thing he can imagine: Lucifer doing with him as he pleases and blood connecting them in more than a metaphorical way. This is _sacred_ , this is what it means to be committed to someone absolutely and no matter how fucked up Sam is, Lucifer is the one who will love him unconditionally.

“All the way down, Sam?” Lucifer asks with a hoarse voice that leaves no doubt that he has soaked himself in blood too by now – waiting for Sam to give him his consent once again, like he always does.

“Yes, please!” Sam agrees faster than he can think when his legs are lifted up and are put to rest on Lucifer’s shoulders. He inhales deep when Lucifer presses against him again – this time with the hot liquid Sam is addicted to between them – and his hands grab behind him to hold onto the cold metal of the throne he lays on. “I need you so badly…”

Sam’s moan echoes through the huge room when Lucifer grabs his hips and pushes forward while pulling him closer at the same time, pleasure rushing through his body in one overwhelming wave. No hesitation, no gentle preparing him or letting him adjust to his size – Lucifer does exactly what Sam needs. With one deep thrust Lucifer fills him completely and the hunter simply aches his back and cries out the angel’s name in absolute bliss.

It’s an act of desire – each thrust making Sam scream and pant and filling him with so much life that his head begins spinning after a few seconds. Lucifer doesn’t hold him still anymore, his hands begin caressing his sides and face, soothing his one true love as he drowns in his painful pleasure. It’s unlike anything else in Sam’s life before this – nothing compares to the sensation of his angel drilling into him and making him forget his own name or where he is.

This dark and twisted love is all he needs, all he craves and that is making the darkness inside of him bearable. Because each time Lucifer pulls back and slams into him again, each time his unimaginable strong hands could crush Sam beneath him, he feels loved, cherished – _worshipped_. His own fingers are bloody by the time he falls into constant moaning, unable to support himself and longer. He is at his limit, he knows it, but he still wants more, wants Lucifer to destroy him and to make him whole again after it – a vicious circle he is lost in and that is painted completely red. Red like blood.

There is no warning when he cums, just the cold filling him when Lucifer does the same and the sound of their names combined in what feels like a prayer – both making him tremble and shiver and drive him close to tears. Suddenly, in the afterglow of an orgasm that any normal human would have died of, Lucifer’s hands are on his chest and it’s the gentlest touch in the whole universe, calming and soothing.

“It’s okay, Sam.” Lucifer whispers, a sugar coated voice that he saves for these moments, when his true vessel is weak and vulnerable. Sam’s legs fall down next to his angel as he leans forward so Sam can look at him when he finally opens his eyes. For a moment they are completely still and their eyes meet. This is when Sam knows he is loved, even without the words that follow. “I love you, my beautiful king. And you’ll always be mine, for all eternity.”

“Do you love all of me?” Sam whispers, his shaking hands searching for Lucifer’s and entwining their fingers slowly. “Do you love all the darkness inside me? The ugly and twisted thing my soul is?”

“Your soul is pure, Sam.” Lucifer assures him with a smile and pulls Sam up for a tender kiss. “All of you is pure, even your darkness. I love all of you more than you will ever know.”

Sam doesn’t even realize how Lucifer pulls out of him. Only his angel’s arms exist and his voice whispering praises against his skin – how beautiful he is, how much he loves him and how he will never leave him again. He wraps his arms around Lucifer’s neck, burying his face against the spot their skin touches and just stays like this while calming down. Lucifer picks him up easily and sits back down on the throne more comfortable – his beloved other half in his arms and holding him tight against himself.

“Nothing will tear us apart, Sam.” Lucifer chants, his words dancing around them with all the weight they hold. “Our love is unique, it’s perfect and divine. I won’t let anyone hurt you, not in a million years.”

“I love you, Lucifer…” Sam whispers, only now slowly beginning to regain control over his body. “You are my light, I can’t live without you. I don’t want to be lost again.”

“I know and I will never let you wander in the dark alone again.”

Lucifer places a tender kiss on the crown of Sam’s head, underlining his words. Everything he does feels like love to Sam – every touch, every kiss, every single word leaving his lips. Despite where they are and what they do, Sam wouldn’t give it up for anything else. Lucifer’s love is what he lives for – his love is what makes him whole. And he loves Lucifer just as much, with every fiber of his existence. They are made for each other in every sense of the term.


End file.
